


A New Hope

by theloverneverleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party, set in an indeterminate time when everyone is safe and happy, you could probably get tooth rot on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: When Isabelle makes the mistake of revealing that Shadowhunters don't really do Halloween, Clary takes it upon herself to change things. With the help of Magnus, she puts together a party for them all to unwind. Now all Izzy has to do is get her brothers in costume and to the scene, but little does she know it's a party that will be truly unforgettable.





	

“I'm not sure I understand Halloween.”

“Alec, you don't understand anything.”

“What is the point of a holiday where mundanes dress up as a bunch of things that might kill them, scare each other and _enjoy_ it?”

“It's fun! It's pretend. It's like pretending you're better than me with a Seraph Blade.”

Isabelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her brothers’ bickering, instead focusing on the mirror, picking up her lip liner and carefully going to work. At some point during the night, Alec and Jace had decided she was taking too long and invaded her room to make up for it. She wasn't really complaining. She enjoyed their company at heart, and she was nearly done anyway.

It was all Clary's idea. Apparently she loved Halloween, and when she'd found out that Shadowhunters didn't really _do_ Halloween, she'd insisted they did now and barrelled head first into planning a party for them all. Somewhere along the way Magnus had gotten involved and well… needless to say things had gotten out of hand.

Not that Izzy minded. Magnus threw the best parties. That wasn't really up for debate.

When Clary had realised how little experience Jace and Alec had with costumes, she'd taken control of that too. Izzy had dressed up for missions of course, but Clary had insisted that wasn’t the same and Izzy was more than happy to do whatever Clary wanted. Isabelle had often found her and Simon pouring over one page or another, before Clary caught her trying to peek and shooed her away. Usually Isabelle would feel a bit defeated and walk away, but when Clary did it, Isabelle just smiled and left them to it.

She was smitten, okay? But Isabelle Lightwood did not have the time or patience involved in falling for straight girls, so she let it rest and let herself be happy to just be Clary's friend.

Maybe she was fooling herself, but she knew she wasn't fooling Alec. She'd noticed him eyeing her once or twice. It was infuriating. Had he not starting dating Magnus he might have left it well alone, but now? She could feel the words of ‘if I can do it, you can’ without him saying a damn thing to her. But Magnus was outrageously bisexual. At least Alec had known where he stood. Izzy… well, who knew where she was.

“I don't think any of us are dressed up as violent horror monsters, Alec,” Izzy pointed out, cutting off the argument before it could get much further. She glanced over her shoulder in the mirror, taking in the two of them.

Jace was dressed in what could only be described as a blue bodysuit, although he managed to pull it off. There was a lot of red and white going on in it too and Clary had given Jace a… shield? Alec, meanwhile, had taken a _lot_ of convincing to put on his outfit, but the reminder that they were going to Pandemonium for Magnus’ party seemed to work. It wasn't as if his outfit was anything too wild. In fact, it wasn't too far from what Alec would wear on patrol, just decidedly more green, plus he had a hood and an eyemask. Magnus had also apparently given Alec instructions to bring his bow.

Isabelle had a feeling Clary had asked and Alec had objected about his bow not being a toy. But for Magnus… if Isabelle was smitten, Alec was absolutely wrapped around Magnus’ little finger. They both were. It was disgustingly adorable.

As for her own outfit, Clary had given her the pile of clothes and told her to ‘Isabelle Lightwood it’, and well… it wasn't like Izzy ever passed up the chance to be fabulous. She wasn't going to start now.

It hadn't been too hard. Clary had given her the basics, but after trying it on in the mirror Isabelle had known in a heartbeat she’d have to improvise. She wouldn’t be caught dead in what was effectively a thin, unflattering bit of stretchy polyester. A short white skirt to replace the long one, and knee high white boots to match. She'd kept the belt, and kept the high neck of the dress and compromised by getting rid of the long sleeves. The hairstyle was a keeper though. Even Izzy knew that.

She didn't look half bad either, really.

Finishing her lipstick, Izzy took one last look in the mirror before getting to her feet. “Come on. We should go before we miss the fun,” Izzy suggested with a wink, leading the way out of the room. She knew Alec would grumble, but he was probably going to be moody until he saw his boyfriend. For all the chaos that had come with it, Isabelle was grateful for the warlock. He'd made Alec happier than she could remember seeing him in years. There was no replacement for that.

Pandemonium was packed when they arrived, masses of people enjoying the night and everything that came with it. Most were in costume, but Izzy had a keen eye - keen enough to spot the sparkle of eyes and the flap of wings that definitely hadn't been faked with plastic and glitter glue.

Magnus had said to meet him in the VIP area, and Izzy couldn't help but feel a thrill at being invited up there at all. Not just that though, she knew that Clary had been helping to plan this. She'd been talking about it for weeks, and as soon as Izzy stepped into the room, she had to admit it was worth it. The place was covered in artfully draped spiderwebs and little pumpkins carved out with a delicacy she could only attribute to Clary's hand. The lights flashed orange and purple at the side of the room, and Izzy couldn't help but smile. It was perfect.

No sooner had they gotten upstairs than did security try and stop them, but before any of them could say so much as a word, Magnus himself swept over, dismissing the over caution easily.

“Well, don't you three look lovely. Not that I'd expect anything less from you two, but you…” Magnus said gesturing to Jace vaguely. Jace opened his mouth to protest, but Magnus cut him off easily. “You do look very heroic, Alexander.”

Predictably enough, Alec could hardly construct a sentence, but under the circumstances, Isabelle actually couldn't blame him. Magnus was dressed in what could only be described as a Shadowhunter outfit. Black leather pants clung in all the right places, and a black leather jacket accentuated just how well built Magnus was underneath. His hair was spiked with blonde highlights, and he had a black eye mask on. Underneath, it seemed Magnus had been unable to resist his sparkle of eyeshadow. But really, it looked fabulous. And sexy.

Alec could hardly even string a thought together, never mind a sentence.

“What are you supposed to be, Magnus? A ninja?” Jace retorted, and Magnus raised an eyebrow, the movement only visible because his mask seemed to shift half an inch.

“No. Don't you know who _you_ are?” Magnus asked. Jace shrugged, bewildered. He sighed dramatically, gesturing with a hand behind him. “Well Captain America, I believe the Winter Soldier is waiting for you over there.”

Isabelle looked at where Magnus was pointing, and found Simon sitting there with… was that supposed to be a metal arm? Rather than contesting anything, Jace excused himself, and she watched him sit down with Simon, who instantly seemed to light up.

Were _all_ her siblings smitten?

“Isabelle, dear, do I have you to thank for the eyeshadow?” Magnus asked, drawing her attention back to where Alec was flushing a little, and Magnus was still looking damn good. Isabelle smiled.

“Of course. I convinced him the mask looked better with it.” It hadn't been easy, forcing Alec into his costume. She'd painted his eyes dark green to match the vibe, and Alec had tried to protest but it seemed all she had to do was mention Magnus and he let her continue. It was cute. Useful, but cute.

“You're right, of course. Now if you'll excuse me, this Black Canary had a rendezvous with the Green Arrow and that marvelous weapon of his.”

Alec nearly choked as Magnus dragged him away. Isabelle just laughed.

That move, of course, left Isabelle alone, and she took a moment to observe the room. Luke and Jocelyn were there, looking very regal in their outfits. Clary had happily told her that they were doing Sleeping Beauty, and Izzy had to admit there was a quiet beauty in that. Izzy waved at Luke, who smiled at her and returned the gesture. She liked seeing them here. She liked seeing everyone here. According to Simon's messages, Lydia was dressed up as Captain Marvel, talking to Maia who was Storm for the evening. It seemed that he had even talked the likes of Raphael into coming, even if he wasn't that dressed up. But really, there was only one person she wanted to see, and yet Isabelle couldn't spot that familiar shock of red hair anywhere. She sighed, about to head for the bar when she heard her name being called before something very solid crashed into her.

Reaching out reflexively, Isabelle managed to stabilise the both of them, and she smiled brightly when she realized just who it was that had quite literally fallen into her arms.

“Hi,” Isabelle said, smiling like the sun had just come into her life. In some ways, it had.

“Hey. That was… not what I'd had planned. I am so sor-”

“Hey, ssh, it's fine,” Isabelle assured her, before propping Clary back on her feet and forcing herself to take a step back. In some ways she regretted that though, because she finally got to see how Clary was dressed. A cream cotton shirt was cut with an deep, open v-neck, highlighting Clary's chest, and as if the shirt wasn’t enough, the waistcoat she wore only highlighted her figure. A pair of well cut blue denim jeans with a red stripe meant Izzy was trying very hard not to move and get a view of Clary's ass. Her knee high boots were to die for, and Izzy was finding herself distracted by the gun holster wrapped around her leg. Mostly distracted by the thought of how much fun she could have taking it _off_ of Clary’s leg. To cap it all off, Clary had her hair tied up in a ponytail, and Izzy was mostly busy staring at how much that showed off her neck. And her chest.

Damn that shirt. God bless that shirt but god _damn_.

“You look… amazing,” Isabelle said after a long paused to take her in, and Clary blushed a little, pushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

“Thanks. You too,” she replied quickly. “I mean, Simon wanted me to make it a comic book theme but…” Isabelle smiled softly, reaching out for Clary’s hand and leading her to the nearest couch. Izzy took a seat, and as Clary sat down beside her she couldn’t help but move a little closer. She didn’t want to let go of Clary’s hand. She didn’t want to do anything other than fall into Clary’s orbit for the rest of the night.

“I got the boys to follow your instructions but I’m sure we’re missing the references,” Izzy pointed out.

“Oh, they’re both from comic books. Simon and I were always really into that, we wanted to make our own novel before…” Clary cleared her throat. “But yeah. Surely you’ve seen the movies?” Izzy shook her head a little.

“Shadowhunters don’t get much time for mundane movies.” Clary stared for a moment.

“Wait… so you didn’t work out what the outfits were? I mean I know we gave you the ideas and the costumes but…” Isabelle shrugged lightly. Clary laughed a little. “I assumed you at least knew even if you didn’t… you know, know that much.” Isabelle smiled at the sound of Clary’s laugh. Smiled at her joy, really.

“Why don’t you fill me in?”

“Okay well, Simon wanted his comic book theme, so he picked the Green Arrow for Alec because he’s an archer. Then he picked Captain America for Jace because he’s all… blonde and… you know, All American Boy.” Clary explained. “So then when Magnus found out, he insisted on being the Black Canary, because that’s the Arrow’s love interest. And then Simon wanted to be the Winter Soldier so he sort of matches Jace, those two characters are really close in the comics.” Izzy smiled, deciding to have a little fun with the redhead whilst she had the chance.

“And what about you? What comic book are you from?”

“Oh no. I uhm… I decided not to do that. Simon wanted me to be the Black Widow but the skintight catsuit wasn’t really my style…” It was a shame, really. Izzy would have liked to see it. Even if she wasn’t exactly sorry at what she _was_ seeing because she was still trying not to stare at Clary’s chest the whole time. “I uhm… I remembered that outfit you were wearing. That first night here. I thought you might like to wear something similar again. And you know, I thought Princess Leia was perfect for you. You’d like her. She’s from Star Wars.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Izzy said with a smile.

“Oh thank god, you had me worried,” Clary joked. Really. Izzy might not spend time watching movies, but even she’d heard of Star Wars. Some things were hard to avoid.

“So who are you?” Izzy asked. Clary blushed violently, her face nearly going as bright red as her hair.

“Han Solo. He’s one of the rebels. So is Leia.”

“So how do they know each other?”

“Oh. Well. He rescues her from a bad situation. But Leia’s really strong and powerful and a good leader and he uhm… Well they…”

“Yes?”

“They sort of fall for each other in the end.”

Isabelle’s mind paused. She loved Clary. Maybe not _love_ love, but she thought Clary was beautiful and strong and brave and powerful and she’d admired the girl since the moment she’d arrived. But Clary had never expressed any sort of interest. She’d always been hooked on Jace and when that had ended, she’d just… never really moved on. But Clary hadn’t really _responded_. Little smiles and gratefulness couldn’t be taken as a hint. Not really. But this… damn, Izzy had thought she was good at this.

She’d noticing the pairs of costumes, of course, but she’d assume maybe Clary wanted them to just match, and nothing more. There was no point reading into things needlessly. But Clary was the one who’d brought that plot point up. Clary was the one who seemed to flush every time something around the topic came up. It seemed Clary knew exactly what she was doing.

Izzy was ready to take a leap if she was.

“Well, who wouldn’t fall for their pretty, reckless, rebel saviour?” Izzy asked, a mischevious smile curving her lips. “Even if they do look like a scruffy looking nerf herder.”

Clary’s look of shock, surprise and joy was totally worth it. Even if Izzy had been economical with the truth. Of course she knew Star Wars. Maybe she didn’t have a lot of time for movies, but she’d found time for that one. Clary punched her arm lightly, laughing. “You totally knew who you were! You cheater! You got me to explain all of that.”

“I don’t know anything about comics. But it was nice to hear you explain Star Wars for me,” Izzy defended, smiling along. Eventually Clary’s laughter died down, and Isabelle became intensely aware of how close they were sitting, thighs nearly touching, fingers begging to be entwined. God, she was so gone for this girl.

Isabelle leaned closer, pushing that stray piece of hair back behind Clary’s ear. She hovered for a moment, taking plenty of time. She didn’t want to push Clary into anything she didn’t want. But then, Clary was the one that had given them a couple costume. If that wasn’t a hint, then Izzy didn’t know what was. Clary bit her lip slightly, and Izzy swore her heart sped up a little.

“I love you,” Isabelle murmured under her breath, feeling comfortable with at least having the fallback of the film behind her. Clary smiled, and Isabelle swore she’d do anything it took to see that smile again.

“I know,” she replied, resisting a laugh. And then before she could change her mind, Clary reached out, pulling Izzy in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, but Isabelle Lightwood could have sworn she was flying. She’d had kisses before. But nothing like this. Nothing that felt like _this_. After a moment, she pulled away, looking at the girl with whole new eyes. Thank God for Clary Fray. Before either of them could overthink it, Isabelle leant in, kissing her deeper, pouring everything she felt into that kiss, and she could have sworn she heard Clary biting back a moan. Teeth nipped at Izzy’s lower lip, and Isabelle was more than happy to let Clary lead, let her control what she wanted. Clary had fought so long and so hard for what she wanted, for what was right, to belong. It was about time people stopped pushing her. It was about time people saw her for the fierce, stubborn, brave, beautiful woman she was.

Isabelle didn’t know how long they were wrapped up in each other on that couch. It could have been a lifetime. She was almost sad when she felt Clary pull away, but she then became aware of the wolf whistles in the background, and looked over to see Jace and Simon had noticed. Jace looked far too pleased. “About damn time!” he yelled from across the room. Isabelle laughed. Clary giggled, before getting to her feet, offering Izzy her hand, in the reverse of that moment in the halls of the Institute from so long ago.

“Ready to join the party, Princess?” Clary asked.

“Absolutely,” Isabelle agreed. And if every Halloween was like this… well maybe she would be celebrating the mundane holiday a little more from now on.

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, she already had.


End file.
